A Thousand Miles
by undine-yaha
Summary: Sudah 2 bulan sejak kepergian Eyeshield 21 untuk bermain di Notre Dame, dan selama itu, Suzuna begitu merindukannya. Akankah mereka bisa bertemu dan menyatakan perasaan mereka? Suzuna's POV.  Two-shot, SenaSuzu slight HiruMamo. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Hai, minna! Buat yang belum kenal, hajimemashite, watashi wa undine desu!

Kali ini undine datang dengan cerita SenaSuzu. Saat pembuatan Flowers dulu, ada **readers **yang nge-request fic SenaSuzu, jadi inilah dia! Akan ada HiruMamo juga, habis entah mengapa aku sulit memisahkan mereka berempat, nyehehehe… Settingnya adalah saat Sena pergi ke Notre Dame, Indiana, Amerika Serikat di akhir tahun kelas tiga-nya.

Karena plotnya pendek, akan jadi two-shot saja. Karena kalau oneshot akan terlalu panjang, jadi dipecah jadi dua, hehehe…*innocent* Baiklah, selamat membaca, semoga kalian menyukainya!

* * *

"HIEEEEEEEEE?"

Terdengar suara Sena memekik kaget. Aku reflek menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut cokelat hazelnut itu.

Aku bingung harus tertawa atau tidak. Ekspresi Sena mengerikan, mulutnya menganga, matanya melotot, dan kedua tangannya menggenggam ponselnya dengan gemetaran. Ada apa sih?

"Kenapa, Sena?" tanya Monta mewakiliku.

"T-T-T-Tidak mungkin…," jawab Sena gagap dan tidak berguna. Sena, Sena…

Aku menghela nafas maklum dan berdiri dari kursiku. Sore setelah latihan memang paling asyik duduk-duduk sambil ngobrol di ruang klub. Kami semua sudah kelas tiga, jadi hanya mengawasi Chuubou dan kawan-kawannya berlatih.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke bangku Sena. Dengan cepat kuambil HP-nya.

"Ada apa sih?"

"S-Suzuna! Jangan!" cegah Sena dengan mimik wajah yang tidak bisa kumengerti. Antara panik, khawatir, kaget, dan…sedih?

Dengan cepat kubaca layar handphone itu. SMS rupanya…

_From: Clifford-san_

_Message: Kau telah diundang untuk bermain di Notre Dame sebagai Eyeshield 21. Undangan resmi akan datang besok. Kedatanganmu kami tunggu segera._

_Salam dari Panther. Karena dia terus berteriak di telingaku: SELAMAT SENAAA!_

Saat itu, akhirnya aku mengerti apa arti pandangan Sena saat mencegahku.

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

"**A Thousand Miles"**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Disclaimer Song Lyrics: A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton**

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

"Minna, aku pulang dulu yaaa!" ujarku semangat pada teman-teman sekelasku. Bel pulang telah dibunyikan sejak semenit yang lalu.

"OK, Suzuna-chan! Hati-hati yaa!" balas temanku yang berkacamata.

Aku melambaikan tangan dengan riang dan meluncur cepat dengan _inline skate_-ku menuju halte bus. Tujuan berikutnya: SMA Deimon!

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd_

Tak lama aku sampai di SMA Deimon. Karena bagaimanapun juga kakakku yang bodoh itu sekolah di sini, dan kami pulang ke rumah bersama-sama.

"MON MON!" sapaku pada Monta yang sedang asyik memakan pisang.

"Ah, kau," balasnya singkat.

"A-ha-haaaaaaaa! Mai Shisutaaaa!"

Nah, itu dia kakakku yang paling idiot sedunia. Ia berputar dan senyam-senyum sambil kedip-kedip nggak jelas padaku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar terakhir Sena?" tanya Jumonji yang berajalan bareng dua saudaranya.

Ah, iya. Sena.

Sudah dua bulan sejak kepergiannya ke Notre Dame. Dan selama itu, kami terus berkomunikasi lewat surat elektronik maupun telepon. Dengan itu, aku bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa rinduku padanya. Meskipun yang kuinginkan adalah kehadirannya.

_And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder..._

"Dia baik-baik saja. Dia bilang, teman-teman se-timnya selalu berlatih keras," jawabku.

"Ooh…begitu ya," Kuroki mengangguk-angguk.

"Mmh…baiklah kalau begitu," aku tersenyum ceria pada semuanya, "Kakak, ayo pulang!"

"Ahahahaaaa! Aku pulang dulu! Jangan kangen yaaa!" teriak Kakak. Aku segera menyeretnya pergi setelah saling melambai pada teman-teman.

Kami melewati jalanan menuju stasiun dan gedung yang terdapat TV _flat_ besar di depannya. Terlihat beberapa anak-anak sekolahan baik laki-laki maupun perempuan berkerumun untuk melihat acara yang sedang ditayangkan.

"Pada nonton apa sih?" gumamku. Aku dan Kakak akhirnya ikut berkerumun.

Acara berita internasional?

"Nampaknya kehadiran Kobayakawa Sena sebagai Eyeshield 21 di Universitas Notre Dame semakin berarti dengan aksi-aksi gemilangnya di pertandingan-pertandingan sebelumnya," ujar pembaca berita wanita pada rekannya.

"Benar sekali, ia telah benar-benar menjadi salah satu kebanggan Jepang selama dua bulan terakhir ini," rekannya menanggapi.

Setelah itu tampaklah sedikit tayangan saat Sena baru selesai berlari, melepas helm berwarna emasnya, dan saling bercengkrama dengan teman-teman timnya—Notre Dame Fighting Irish.

Sena…

"KYAAA! Kobayakawa-sama emang _cute _ya!" seorang siswi SMP menjerit.

"Iya, benar!" salah seorang temannya menanggapi dengan berbinar-binar, "Dan jangan lupa, dia hebat sekali!"

"Salah, salah!" temannya yang lain menanggapi, "Dia tidak hanya _cute_, tapi juga cakep banget 'kan?"

Lalu mereka tertawa-tawa gembira.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Kalian semua benar. Seandainya aku bisa masuk ke TV itu lalu menemuinya.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong apa dia sudah punya pacar, ya?" salah seorang siswi SMA di sebelahku bertanya pada temannya.

…

HEI! Lihat gadis manis di sebelahmu ini! Aku ini—

Err…

Entahlah. Aku dan Sena sangat dekat. Tapi aku baru menyadari kalau tak ada satupun dari kami yang menyatakan cinta.

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by_

"Namun hingga saat ini belum ada keterangan dari sang Eyeshield 21 apakah dia akan kembali ke Jepang atau tetap bermain di Amerika."

Pernyataan pembaca berita barusan seakan menghantam kepalaku. Benar juga. Kenapa tak terpikirkan ya? Kalau begitu, aku harus menanyakannya nanti.

"Kakak! Ayo cepat pulang!"

Kami cepat-cepat masuk ke stasiun dan menaiki kereta untuk pulang ke rumah.

_'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

-XxX-

"Suzuna-chaaan!" terdengar suara Ibu dari lantai bawah, "Makan malam siap sebentar lagiiii!"

"Iya Buuu!" jawabku.

Sekarang jam enam petang. Berarti di Amerika jam…11 pagi.

Sambil terus mengeringkan rambutku yang basah sehabis mandi, aku naik ke tampat tidur dan mengambil ponselku. Telpon…atau SMS ya? Mmm…kira-kira dia sedang apa? Duuh, kenapa aku tidak hafal juga rutinitasnya? Perbedaan waktu yang ekstrim ini suka membuatku bingung! Apa Sena juga merasakan hal yang sama, ya?

_It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me_

Aku meletakkan bantal dibelakang punggungku untuk bersandar. Kalau aku telepon atau kirim _e-mail_ sekarang, mengganggu nggak ya?

Selama ini sih Sena senang-senang saja kalau ngobrol denganku. Tapi jangan-jangan dibalik itu dia merasa terganggu! Atau teman-temannya yang bilang kalau aku pengganggu? Atau…atau…

Duuh…kenapa jadi _negative thinking _ begini, sih!

_'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories_

Habisnya bagaimana lagi…hari-hariku sudah terlalu sepi dengan kepergiannya. Dan hidupku rasanya hampa kalau nggak tahu kabarnya ataupun kegiatannya.

Aku sangat menyukainya…dan menyayanginya….sejak dulu…. Tapi aku yang biasanya pemberani dan periang ini akan langsung ciut jika menyangkut perasaanku padanya.

_'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder..._

RRRRIIIINNNGGGG!

Saking kagetnya aku sampai menjatuhkan ponselku ke tempat tidur. Siapa yang menelepon?

Kulihat layar dengan cepat. Sena?

….

SENA! SENA!

Dengan jantung berdegup kencang aku mengangkat panggilan itu penuh semangat dan kegembiraan.

"YA~! SENAAAA!" sapaku seperti biasa.

"Ha-Hai…Suzuna," balasnya agak gugup dan kalem…seperti biasa.

"Aku sangat senang mendengar suaramu! Senang sekali!" ujarku spontan.

"A…aku juga!" jawabnya dengan nada senang. Syukurlah!

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku.

"Sedang santai kok. Latihannya baru mulai nanti siang, soalnya," jawabnya.

Imajinasiku melayang saat itu juga. Membayangkan Sena sedang duduk dengan jaket dan syal, di sebuah bangku di taman depan Notre Dame, dipayungi pohon berdaun merah muda yang aku tak tahu apa namanya. Membayangkan ekspresi wajahnya saat sedang meneleponku. Membayangkan senyumnya, dan tingkah kikuknya.

"Suzuna? Kau masih di sana?" ujar Sena membuyarkan khayalanku.

"Eh! I-iya! Aku masih di sini, hehehehe…," kataku agak malu.

"Kau sedang apa? Di sana sudah malam, ya?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Aku baru selesai mandi dan…akan meneleponmu, tapi…kau meneleponku duluan," jawabku.

Diam sesaat. Sena mungkin bingung mau bicara apa. Tidak masalah, aku tidak marah, kok.

"Sena, aku ingin bertanya," ujarku memecah keheningan.

"Apa itu?"

"Ano…apa kamu akan kembali ke Jepang atau tetap di Amerika? Untuk…kedepannya…," tanyaku ragu. Tanganku sampai dingin mengharapkan jawabannya.

Aku mendengar Sena tertawa singkat dan pelan. Wajahku sampai memerah membayangkan wajahnya yang manis itu saat tertawa.

"Tentu saja aku akan pulang…," jawabnya.

YAAAAAAAAA~!

"Aku 'kan tidak pandai Bahasa Inggris, sudah begitu…yah, masih banyak alasan lain. Bisa bermain di sini sudah cukup untukku," ujarnya lagi.

Aku terus bersorak dalam hati.

"Sena, apa kau tidak punya waktu untuk mampir ke Jepang? Apa kau tidak rindu padakuuu?" tanyaku iseng.

"HIE!" ia terkejut, "I-itu…"

"Nggak kangen ya?" pancingku lagi.

"A-ano…err…t-tentu saja aku rindu. Aku…tidak sempat. Gomen ne…," ujarnya terbata-bata tapi membuatku senang.

"Aku rindu padamu," ujarku pelan agar terdengar seindah mungkin di telinganya.

"Kau tahu…Suzuna," ia tiba-tiba berkata, "Kalau bisa, dengan kakiku yang cepat ini…mmm…aku…ingin berlari ke tempatmu sekarang juga, meskipun…mmm….m-meskipun…"

Aku bisa merasakan panas yang naik ke wajahku. Bagaimana bisa Sena mengatakan hal macam ini? J-jangan-jangan ini bukan Sena? Tapi…ini benar suaranya kok…!

"Meskipun…," lanjutnya perlahan dan lembut, "Meskipun seribu mil jauhnya, aku akan tetap ke sana."

AKU. AKAN. MELEDAK. SEKARANG.

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by_

"S-Sena!" kataku tersipu, "Kok kamu bisa bicara seperti ini, sih?"

"HIE? K-kau…tidak suka, ya?" tanyanya sedih.

"B-bukan begitu!" elakku cepat, "Aku…aku sangat senang…terima kasih…," kataku. "Tapi, kaudapat dari mana kata-kata itu?" tanyaku.

"Err…itu…," Sena bertambah gugup, "I-itu…diberitahu Bud-san. Katanya…aku harus memberikan…kata-kata…r-romantis…kalau mau meneleponmu…"

Aku tertawa senang.

"Terima kasih, Sena," kataku lagi.

"I-iya! Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya!" jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan meluncur dengan _inline skate_-ku meskipun seribu mil jauhnya!" kataku semangat. Sena tertawa lagi. Suaranya semakin membuat hatiku hangat dan bahagia.

_'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

"Dua hari lagi aku ada pertandingan melawan USC Trojans," kata Sena, "Kami akan sibuk sekali. Kata Cliff-san, mereka adalah musuh bebuyutan Notre Dame sejak perang dunia kedua!"

"Wow!" aku menanggapi, "Kalian harus berjuang!"

"Tentu!" kata Sena, "Aku tidak sabar untuk bertanding, meskipun agak takut juga, sih…," ia lalu menertawai dirinya sendiri.

"MAI SHISUTAAA! AYO KITA MAKAN MALAAM!" terdengar teriakan Kakak memekakkan telinga.

"Ah, kau sudah dipanggil…," ujar Sena.

"Iya, nih…mmm…," aku bersiap mengakhiri percakapan ini—sayangnya, "Sampai nanti ya Sena!"

"Iyah!" jawab Sena.

"Besok kau kabari aku lagi, ya?" pintaku.

"Tentu saja," kata Sena.

"Ganbatte, ne! Eyeshield 21!" kataku semangat.

"Nee, Arigatou," ujar Sena, "Sampai nanti."

"Sampai nanti!"

Click.

Aku menghela nafas. Senang sih, tapi kalau bisa aku masih ingin mengobrol…

"MAI SHISUTAAA! AYO KITA MAK—"

"BERISIK!" bentakku tak kalah kencang, "IYA, IYA!"

-XxX-

Aku meluncur riang dengan _inline skate_-ku menuju stasiun. Hari ini aku pulang sendirian, karena Kakak diajak Kurokki untuk main di game center. Ya sudah, jadilah aku meluncur sendirian hari ini.

Aku melewati taman kota yang tampak sepi. Taman ini…

Aku tersenyum sendiri. Benar, taman ini adalah tempat aku dan Sena biasa istirahat berdua saat selesai mengambil sepatu pesanan tim Deimon Devil Bats di toko sepatu NICE.

Ah…itu dia tokonya. Hanya beberapa meter dari sini.

Akhirnya dengan sedikit perasaan sentimentil aku memasuki taman dan duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang terbuat dari kayu. Menikmati angin sepoi…dan mengenang kebersamaan kami waktu itu.

Menertawai Sena yang berjalan terhuyung dengan setumpuk kotak sepatu…

Makan _ice cream cone _berdua…

Melihat ekpresinya yang kikuk…

…

Ah, astaga. Kenapa air mata ini muncul?

Aku cepat-cepat mengambil tisu dari dalam tas sekolahku dan menghapus air mata itu. Duduk sendirian, ngelamun, tahu-tahu menangis. Apa-apaan sih aku ini.

Kutatap dengan sedih ruang kosong di sampingku. Kusentuhkan tanganku ke sisi bangku kayu yang tak terisi itu.

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

Rupanya…

Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Sena. Sangat.

Yah, tapi bukan Taki Suzuna namanya kalau bermuram durja seperti ini.

Cepat-cepat kekeluarkan ponsel dari sakuku. Telepon Sena…telepon Sena…sekarang jam delapan malam di sana? Bodoh amat…bodoh amat…pokoknya Sena!

Aku bersiap mengeluarkan suara terbaikku. Terus—

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Silakan hubungi beberapa saat lagi."_

Heh?

Apa dia sudah tidur?

Dengan kesal aku mengecek kembali nomor yang kupanggil. Benar, kok. Kode negaranya juga benar, kok. Kucoba menelepon lagi.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Silakan hubungi beberapa saat lagi."_

"Ugh!" aku menggerutu kesal. Dia 'kan tidak pernah mematikan ponselnya meskipun sedang tidur! Terus kenapa tidak bisa ditelepon? Sudah begitu seharian ini dia tidak mengabariku!

Kenapa kenapa kenapaaaaaa?

Kusorokkan ponselku ke dalam tas dan berdiri dengan perasaaan gundah. Perlahan aku meluncur keluar dari taman dan menuju stasiun. Kenapa? Kenapa Sena? Kenapa kau tidak bisa dihubungi?

_And I, I  
Don't want to let you know_

Aku terus meluncur melewati palang pintu stasiun sambil menarik karcis kereta dari mesin dengan gusar. Uuh, Sena. Jangan-jangan kau sedang kencan dengan perempuan lain ya? Uugh! Awas dia! Akan kulindas dia! Berani-beraninya!

_I, I  
Drown in your memory_

Tapi…apa hakku untuk marah ya? Kami 'kan, belum jadian?

Aduuh…

KRUCUUUUK…

Aku terpaku sesaat sambil mengelus perut. Aku tidak makan siang tadi saat istirahat. Huwah…kenapa aku jadi begini ya?

Gara-gara cinta atau gara-gara Sena?

_I, I_

_Don't want to let this go_

Kusadari gerakan kakiku semakin melambat, karena tiba-tiba saja orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di depanku seakan membelah diri menjadi dua…

Matahari bersinar lebih terang dan menusuk kedua mataku…

Hh, Sena. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghubungimu? Hatiku rasanya sedih sekali.

_I, I_

_Don't…_

Kubiarkan tubuhku terhuyung tanpa arah, dan semuanya gelap.

**Normal POV**

BRUK!

"Su…Suzuna-chan!"

[To be continued…]

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca ya…undine mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan…apakah kalian menyukainya? Kalau begitu jangan lupa review-nya! Anonymous juga boleh!

Kritik maupun saran, dipersilakan!


	2. Chapter 2

Undine dataaaaang!*naik gondola*

Baik! Terima kasih banyak semuanyaaaa: **, Cielheart Ie'chan, Tsubaki Nijikawa, Ciel L-RokujoBaskerville, chiyo churippu, MaidoKatoxXnartian, MangaOtaku77, **

Juga yang nggak log in:

**Sakura diamond: **iya nih, makasih banyak… kamu tinggal di rungkut? Aku juga. Rungkut mana? Hehe!

**Rika fukuzawa: **makasih banyak…suzuna kenapa? Liat aja di sini ya… :)

**Readers: **iya…semoga suka ya! Hehehe. Soal itu…liat di sini aja yah!

**Iin cka you-nii: **waww, sankyuuu! Roger!

**Aoiboshi**_**:**_ salam kenal! Aku aoihoshiiii!*pluak!* thanks reviewnya, okay! :D

**Kobayakawa sena: **makasih banyak ya, Sena…okay! :)

Yoosh, Semoga kalian menyukai akhir kisah 'seribu mil' ini, hehehehe.

Happy reading! xD

* * *

"**A Thousand Miles"**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Disclaimer Song Lyrics: A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton, Runaway by The Corrs**

_I, I_

_Don't…_

Kubiarkan tubuhku terhuyung tanpa arah, dan semuanya gelap.

**Normal POV**

BRUK!

"Su…Suzuna-chan!"

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat terang sebahu menghampiri tubuh Suzuna yang terkapar di tanah. Ia segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menyandarkannya pada bahunya. Lelaki berambut pirang _spiky_ terlihat menyusulnya dengan malas.

"Heh?" lelaki itu mengernyit, "Cheer sialan?"

"Hiruma-kun," gadis berambut cokelat meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Suzuna, "Badannya dingin! Kita harus cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit!"

"Hhh…," Hiruma melengos malas, "Biarin aja di situ, nanti juga ditemu orang…"

"HIRUMA-KUN!"

Hiruma berdecak kesal dan akhirnya menurut,"Oke, oke, KAKAK MAMORI!" panggilnya dengan maksud ledekan, bukan karena kesopanan.

-XxX-

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

**Uptown Café, Indiana, USA**

**8.30 p.m.**

**Sena's POV**

"GYAAAAAAH! Tidak bisaaaaa…."

Aku melengos untuk kesekian kalinya dan bersandar malas pada kursiku. Panther yang sedang asyik makan di sebelahku spontan bertanya.

"Kenapa, Sena?" tanyanya, "Ponselmu benar-benar tidak bisa menyala?"

Aku menghela nafas sedih dan mengangguk. Sebetulnya aku sungkan bersikap seperti ini di depan teman-teman, kami sedang kumpul-kumpul di kafe ini 'kan bukan untuk membahas masalah ponselku yang tahu-tahu rusak ini!

"Beli saja yang baru," ujar Clifford santai sambil menyesap frappucino. Usulnya tidak salah sih, hanya saja…bukan itu masalah yang sebenarnya.

"Bukan masalah ponselnya," Bud yang baru saja datang setelah memberikan tanda tangan pada penggemarnya di ujung sana langsung menyahut, "Ya 'kan?"

Lagi-lagi aku hanya melengos.

"Dia tidak bisa menghubungi si cheerleader yang manis itu," ujarnya lagi sambil menarik kursi untuk duduk di sebelah Tatanka, "Sekarang ini pasti dia sedang khawatir menunggu kabar darimu."

Tepat sekali! Seratus untuk Bud-san!

"Terus," Panther kembali bicara di sela-sela kunyahan Beef Tip Pita-nya, "Apa kau mau menghubunginya lewat ponselku saja? Boleh kok!"

Aku tersenyum,"Terima kasih, Panther, tapi…"

Pikiranku kembali menerawang. Perasaanku sangat tidak enak. Mungkinkah Suzuna sekarang jadi sedih karena aku tidak kunjung mengabarinya? Hatiku sangat galau…

Kuputuskan untuk sedikit menyegarkan pikiran dengan mengambil gelas berisi cola milikku dan meminum…

PRAK!

…nya….

"HIEEEEE….! TUMPAAAH!" aku berteriak panik, memandangi meja yang mulai basah oleh cola dan gelas plastik yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Tuh 'kan, kau pasti kepikiran dia sampai menjatuhkan gelasmu sendiri," ujar Bud. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku melengos pasrah. Tatanka memanggil pelayan yang lewat untuk membersihkan meja kami.

Cola yang tumpah itu seperti memberi suatu pesan padaku. Tapi apa? Hatiku jadi lebih gelisah daripada sebelumnya.

Suzuna…apa terjadi sesuatu padamu di sana?

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd_

-XxX-

**Tokyo Medical University Hospital, Tokyo, Japan**

**4.30 p.m.**

**Suzuna's POV**

Aku membuka mata dan langsung merasakan pusing di kepalaku. Pandanganku membentur langit-langit berwarna putih.

Aku langsung beranjak bangun,"Di mana ini?"

Seseorang mengelus kepalaku pelan. Segera kutolehkan kepalaku ke kanan.

Mamo-nee?

"Mamo-nee?" aku semakin bingung dan pusing, "Bagaimana….?"

Mamori tersenyum manis,"Tadi kau pingsan di dekat stasiun, dan aku segera membawamu kemari. Kata dokter, kau kurang makan dan sedikit stres."

Stres?

…

Ah, iya. Sena. Waktu itu aku sedang melamun tentang Sena.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Suzuna-chan?" tanya Mamori lembut, "Apa ada masalah?"

Aku langsung tertunduk sedih. Air mataku tak dapat kutahan lagi. Tenang saja, tidak apa-apa, yang ada di sebelahku ini 'kan Mamo-nee, dia pasti mau mendengarkanku.

Aku terisak sambil menutupi wajahku. Mamori menyandarkanku pada bahunya.

"Menangislah, tidak apa-apa," ujarnya penuh pengertian, "Kau bisa bercerita padaku."

Aku mengangguk. Iya, Mamo-nee…

"Manajer sialan!" terdengar suara setan yang sedang masuk ke dalam ruanganku, "Ini minuman yang loe minta!"

Dapat kulihat sebotol jus melayang dan langsung ditangkap oleh Mamori.

"Terima kasih ya, Hiruma-kun…"

Ah, rupanya mereka membawaku berduaan ke sini, ya? Fufufu!

Hhh, senangnya…andaikan aku juga punya Sena di sini…

"Kekeke! Kenapa si cheer sialan itu?" ujar Hiruma sarkastis, "Kaki keseleo aja nangis!"

"Ssst!" tegur Mamori.

"Keh! Paling-paling dia lagi kangen ama si cebol sialan…," ujar Hiruma lagi.

"Hiruma-kun!" sentak Mamori, "Keluarlah sana!"

"Tch!" gerutu Hiruma, "Tanpa kausuruh pun aku juga akan keluar!"

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup.

"Maafkan dia, ya…," ujar Mamori.

Aku melepaskan diriku dari dekapannya dan menghapus air mataku.

"Nggak pa-pa, Mamo-nee. Terima kasih banyak."

"Jadi…," Mamori menatapku lembut, "Ini karena Sena?"

Aku tersenyum pedih dan menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi hari ini. Terlihat Mamori juga terharu, mata birunya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Sena, ya?" tanyanya, "Kau benar-benar tangguh, Suzuna-chan."

"Tidak…," elakku, "Buktinya aku nangis, nih."

Kami berdua tertawa kecil.

"Aku memang menyukainya, Mamo-nee…," kataku sambil menghela nafas, "Dan dengan bodohnya aku selalu berharap bahwa ia akan datang ke hadapanku…"

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa menghubunginya seharian ini?" tanya Mamori prihatin.

Aku mengangguk.

"Sena pasti punya alasan. Dia tidak mungkin mengacuhkanmu begitu saja," ujar Mamori, "Suzuna-chan harus percaya padanya, ya?"

Aku mengangguk lagi. Aku percaya…

Seandainya kau ada di sini, Sena…

"Ehmh…tunggu sebentar ya, nanti aku ke sini lagi," Mamori berpamitan dan cepat-cepat keluar dari ruang rawatku.

Hhh…

Aku menoleh ke kiri dan menatap langit yang mulai senja. Langit yang begitu luas…andaikan perasaanku dapat tersampaikan hingga ke tempat yang jauh di sana…

_And I still need you_

_I still miss you_

_And now I wonder…_

-XxX-

**Normal POV**

Mamori segera menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Hiruma di luar kamar rawat Suzuna. Hiruma hanya menaikkan alis dengan cuek.

"Gitu?" tanyanya.

Mamori mengangguk,"Iya."

"Hmm…," Hiruma mengangguk-angguk malas, "Kalau gitu…bisa kita pulang sekarang?"

Mamori menggeram kesal.

"Hiruma-kun! Kita harus membantunya!" ujar gadis itu berapi-api.

"Kita sudah cukup membantunya dengan membawa dia ke rumah sakit!" ujar Hiruma ketus, "Sekarang kau mau apa lagi?"

"Tolong hubungi siapapun yang kaukenal," jawab Mamori, "Kita harus tahu kabar Sena."

Hiruma melengos dan mengambil ponselnya. Dengan cepat ia menelepon Clifford.

"Halo? Oi, hidung panjang sialan! Ya,ya. Apa kau sedang bersama si cebol sialan….Eyeshield 21?" tanya Hiruma cepat.

"Halo?" terdengar suara Sena.

"Heh, si manajer sialan mau bicara padamu."

Dengan itu ponsel diserahkan pada Mamori.

"Sena?" panggil Mamori.

"Iya, ini aku Mamori-neechan," jawab Sena, "Ada apa?"

"Sena, Suzuna-chan…Suzuna-chan sakit. Dia ada di rumah sakit sekarang," ujar Mamori.

"Hah? Sakit apa?" tanya Sena panik.

"Sebetulnya…tidak begitu parah, tapi…," Mamori teringat hal yang harus ditanyakannya, "Sena, kenapa seharian ini kau tidak menghubunginya? Apa yang terjadi?"

Sena terdiam sejenak.

"Ponselku rusak, Kak…," jawabnya muram, "Aku sangat khawatir pada Suzuna, tapi aku tidak bisa menghubunginya.."

"Begitu…," Mamori menghela nafas, "Sena…tidak bisakah kau pulang ke sini?"

"HIE?"

"Aku serius," ujar Mamori, "Tidak bisakah kau pulang dalam waktu dekat? Suzuna-chan selalu memikirkanmu, dia ingin bertemu denganmu, Sena…"

"Aku…aku ingin sekali pulang, tapi…," suara Sena terdengar begitu menderita.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lain, Clifford, "Besok kita tanding lawan USC Trojans!"

"Benar-benar…tidak bisa, ya?" tanya Mamori putus asa.

"Iya…maafkan aku…," jawab Sena.

"Baiklah…"

Mamori langsung memutus teleponnya dan menyerahkan ponsel itu kembali ke pemiliknya.

"Kenapa tidak kauberikan ini pada cheer sialan? Mereka bisa bicara lewat telepon," ujar Hiruma.

"Suzuna-chan ingin Sena ada di sini, Hiruma-kun. Kau mengerti 'kan?" ujar Mamori. Gadis itu lalu berpikir sejenak.

Hiruma hanya menggelembungkan permen karetnya santai, menunggu ide dari Mamori.

"Hiruma-kun," Mamori akhirnya angkat bicara, "Dulu kau pernah bolak-balik Jepang-Amerika dalam sehari 'kan?"

Hiruma meliriknya dengan sedikit kesal,"Manajer sialan, JANGAN minta yang aneh-aneh."

Mamori rupanya benar-benar meminta yang aneh-aneh,"Aku ingin kaujemput Sena ke sini. SEKARANG."

"Kau gila," kata Hiruma.

"Tidak, aku tidak gila. Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya. Kumohon, Hiruma-kun…," pinta Mamori sambil menangkupkan tangannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang merepotkan macam itu," ujar Hiruma ketus.

"Hiruma-kun…tolonglah…," pinta Mamori lagi, "Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Suzuna?"

Hiruma menaikkan alis,"NGGAK."

Mamori menepuk dahi. Tapi ia belum menyerah.

"Hiruma-kun…kalau kita berada di posisi mereka, apa kau akan diam saja? Kalau aku…ada di posisi Suzuna seperti saat ini?"

Hiruma nyengir mendengar pertanyaan Mamori barusan.

"Aku akan biarkan kau. Salah sendiri pakai sakit," jawabnya santai.

"MOOOOOUUUUUUU!" sentak Mamori kesal. Kedua pipinya sontak memerah karena malu, menanyakan pertanyaan macam itu pada Hiruma.

"Tapi aku yakin kok kalau kau pasti datang," ujar Mamori berkelakar, "Soalnya kalau aku sakit, kau pasti akan repot. Aku tahu kau akan datang meskipun hanya untuk memarahiku."

Hiruma menatap gadis yang sedang kesal itu sesaat.

"_Fine_, manajer sialan," jawabnya, "Tapi kau harus selesaikan lima video pertandingan berikut analisanya."

Mamori berbinar,"Aku janji!" katanya, "Terima kasih, Hiruma-kun!"

Hiruma tertawa setan, lalu segera pergi dari sana. Meskipun Mamori merasa aneh atas kebaikan Hiruma, tapi lebih baik disyukuri sajalah…

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you..._

-XxX-

**Suzuna's POV**

Itu dia. Mamo-nee sudah kembali. Sepertinya tadi ada ribut-ribut di luar, apa ya?

"Mamo-nee habis dari mana?" tanyaku saat ia duduk di samping tempat tidurku.

"Ah, tidak," jawabnya sambil tersenyum, "Hanya minta tolong Hiruma-kun untuk membelikan minuman."

"BOHONG," ujarku cepat.

Mamori tertawa garing.

"Tidak…hanya…berdebat seperti biasa. Dia bilang mau pulang, kubilang tunggulah sebentar lagi…," jawabnya.

Aku mengernyit. Sepertinya masih bohong. Biarkan sajalah.

"Mamo-nee, kapan aku bisa pulang?" tanyaku lagi.

"Pulang? J-jangan sekarang!" jawab Mamori.

"Heeeeh?" Ada apa sih dengan Mamo-nee? Aneh banget!

"Kau masih harus beristirahat, Suzuna-chan," ujarnya, "I-ini! Ayo diminum jus buahnya! Biar sehat!"

Mamo-nee aneh sekali. Tapi biarlah.

Aku pun meminum jus yang diberikan Mamo-nee.

-XxX-

"Suzuna?"

Perlahan kubuka mata. Astaga, sepertinya aku tertidur tadi. Langit di jendela gelap, berarti malam sudah datang.

Aku mencari suara yang tadi memanggilku. Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat duduk di pinggir tempat tidurku.

Sena?

Astaga! Sena! Astaga!

Tidak, tidak mungkin! Aku pasti bermimpi!

"Astaga…," aku menertawai diriku sendiri, "Sena, lihatlah, aku sampai memimpikanmu seperti ini…"

Sena tersenyum lembut. Ya, ampun! Senyumnya saja terlihat asli!

"Ini bukan mimpi," ujarnya lembut. Tangan kirinya mengelus kepalaku perlahan,"Ini benar-benar aku, Suzuna."

Apa?

I-ini bukan mimpi? Sena benar-benar ada di sini?

"Sena? Aku tidak sedang bermimpi?" tanyaku bodoh.

Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum sekali lagi. Pipinya bersemu merah.

Oh, Kami-sama.

Sena. Sena yang kurindukan. Dia ada di hadapanku! Dia nyata!

Sambil menggigit bibir karena air mataku yang tumpah begitu saja, aku sontak memeluknya dan memanggil namanya.

"SENA!"

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by_

Aku terus menyebut namanya dan menangis tidak karuan. Ia balas memelukku erat.

"Suzuna? Kok kau menangis?" tanya Sena panik.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan bersiap memprotes.

"Bagaimana aku tidak menangis? Aku rindu padamu, tahu! Dasar menyebalkaaaan!" protesku.

"HIEEE?" Sena bereaksi kaget.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengabarikuu…?" tanyaku kesal sambil tersedu-sedu, "Aku khawatir padamu, Sena…."

"M-maafkan aku!" ujar Sena gugup, "Ponselku rusak, maafkan aku!"

Aku masih menangis. Air mata ini tak mau berhenti.

"S-Suzuna…duuuh, jangan nangis doong…," pinta Sena.

"Nggak mauuu!" tolakku manja. Entahlah, aku ingin bermanja-manja padanya. Kapan lagi bisa begini!

"Duuh…," Sena berusaha menenangkanku dengan mengelus-ngelus kepalaku.

"Sena," panggilku, "Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku.

"K-Kemarin 'kan a-aku bilang, aku akan lari ke sini untuk menemuimu…," jawabnya nggombal abis.

Aku sedikit tertawa,"Kau pembohong."

Dia tertawa kecil,"Makanya jangan nangis terus…"

_'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles_

"Aku ke sini karena mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku ingin melihat keadaanmu," kata Sena.

_If I could  
Just see you_

"Iya…," ujarku pelan. Isakanku mulai berhenti, tapi air mataku masih terus mengalir. Aku terus memeluk Sena, membenamkan wajahku yang kacau karena terus menangis ke dadanya. Aku hanya merasa nyaman. Di sinilah tempatku berada. Di pelukan orang yang paling kusayangi.

_If I could_

_Just hold you_

"Jangan menangis lagi, ya."

Suaranya terdengar begitu indah ditelingaku, menenangkan hatiku yang sempat pilu.

Aku mengangguk perlahan. Ia menyandarkanku lebih erat ke pelukannya.

_Tonight…_

"Err…Suzuna," panggil Sena gugup. Aku melonggarkan kepalaku dan menatapnya.

Uhm, sepertinya Sena bertambah tinggi deh, dan…emm…wajahnya…terlihat lebih dewasa.

_Then I would runaway…_

"T-terima kasih sudah menungguku," katanya dengan wajah _blushing_, "Kau mau 'kan menungguku sebentar lagi?"

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku.

_I would runaway, yeah, yeah_

"Err…aku…akan pulang secepatnya. Aku janji," katanya lagi.

Aku tersenyum seindah mungkin.

"Iya, akan kutunggu…"

_I would runaway_

_With you_

Ia membalas senyumanku. Setelah itu, kami hanya saling menatap.

DEG DEG…DEG DEG…

Tunggu. Ada apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak secepat ini?

Sena hanya terus menatapku dengan senyuman yang perlahan memudar. Aku sendiri juga tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari mata cokelatnya yang indah, seakan terhipnotis untuk terus memandangnya semakin dalam.

DEG DEG…DEG DEG…

Kami-sama…ada apa sebenarnya…? T-tunggu! R-rasanya, wajah Sena jadi lebih dekat daripada sebelumnya! D-dan…kenapa pipiku rasanya panas sekali?

DEG DEG…DEG DEG…

Tak sepatah katapun terucap dari mulutku maupun Sena. Dan ternyata…ia memang mendekat ke wajahku…dan…saat jarak kami tinggal satu senti, ia memejamkan matanya, dan…entah mengapa aku juga hanya bisa melakukan hal yang sama.

Sena menciumku.

Ia menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibirku, dan menarikku kembali ke dalam pelukannya. Aku juga bisa merasakan tangannya yang memegang belakang kepalaku, debaran jantungnya, dan deru nafasnya.

Aku juga tahu kalau wajahku sudah semerah tomat dan siap meledak.

'_Cause I am..._

_Falling in love…_

_With you, no, never…_

_I never gonna stop falling in love_

_With you…_

Sena melepaskan ciumannya dan memandangiku. Semburat warna pink dapat terlihat jelas di pipinya. Hatiku terasa hangat, dan kurasa…ini saat yang tepat untuk menyampaikan perasaanku padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sena," ujarku dengan airmata kembali mengaliri pipiku, "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Sena nyengir garing,"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu," katanya, "Aku…aku mencintaimu, Suzuna. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Ia berhasil mengatakannya dengan lancar. Aku tertawa bahagia, dan ia tersenyum manis. Aku pun kembali memeluknya untuk yang kesekian kali, namun kali ini dengan senyum terbaik yang aku punya. Sena juga membalas pelukanku dengan penuh kasih.

"Sena…"

"Ya?"

"Besok 'kan…kau ada pertandingan. Setelah ini, kau langsung pulang 'kan?" tanyaku.

"Iya…," jawab Sena.

"Mmm…terus…berapa lama lagi kau bisa berada di sini?" tanyaku.

Belum sempat Sena menjawab, seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya, setan, berteriak.

"TIGA PULUH MENIT LAGI!"

"Hiruma-kun! Jangan ganggu mereka berdua!" kali ini suara malaikat menegur si setan, "Dan jangan potret mereka berdua!"

"KEKEKE!"

"Yo-nii itu merusak suasana," aku menggerutu. Sena tertawa garing.

"Tapi dia yang membawaku kemari. Dan…tiga puluh menit lagi aku memang harus pulang," ujar Sena.

Aku menghela nafas.

"Sena…"

"Ya?"

"Kalau begitu…aku ingin…kau terus memelukku seperti ini," ujarku. Lagi-lagi pipiku memerah.

"Hehehe. Iya," jawab Sena. Aku tersenyum dan bersandar rileks di dadanya. Nyaman sekali.

Jarum jam terus bergerak. Andaikan selamanya bisa seperti ini…tapi itu tidak mungkin ya?

"LIMA BELAS MENIT LAGI!" terdengar teriakan Hiruma.

"MOU, HIRUMA-KUN!" terdengar teriakan Mamori.

DOR! BLETAK!

Sena tertawa garing. Aku juga.

"Sapu rumah sakit bisa-bisa patah," kataku pelan. Sena mengiyakan.

"Iya, benar!"

Lalu tak ada suara. Kami hanya terus berpelukan dalam diam. Karena kurasa…tak ada kata yang sanggup menggambarkan rasa bahagia ini.

"Sena…"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau senang tidak? Aku senang sekali lho," pancingku.

Sena tertawa kecil,"Aku juga senang sekali bisa bersamamu."

"Syukurlah…," ujarku lega.

Hening kembali datang. Dan waktu juga terus berputar seiring detak jantung kami yang seakan menyatu dalam satu melodi.

"LIMA MENIT LAGI! DAN TIDAK ADA WAKTU TAMBAHAN!" teriak Hiruma seperti wasit lomba.

"HIRUMA-KUN! INI BUKAN PERTANDINGAN!" tegur Mamori tanpa ampun.

"Wah…waktunya habis," kata Sena.

Rasa sedih dan kesepian merayapi hatiku saat ia melepaskan pelukannya dengan perlahan. Yah, apa boleh buat.

"Aku pulang dulu ya. Jaga dirimu," kata Sena.

"Iya," aku mengangguk, "Menangkan pertandingannya ya."

Dengan itu aku kembali melihat senyuman indah dari bibirnya. Ia berdiri dan mengecup keningku lamaaaaa….sekali.

"Aku pergi dulu!" katanya agak gugup. Ia berjalan mundur dari hadapanku, melambaikan tangan, lalu berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

"Iya!" kataku, "Hati-hati di jalan!"

Aku melambaikan tanganku sambil terus tersenyum, berharap ia akan terus mengingat senyumku dimanapun ia berada.

"BERJUANGLAH, SENA!" teriakku, "GANBATTE NE, EYESHIELD 21!"

"Iya!" jawabnya mantap sebelum menghilang dari pandanganku.

Aku menghela nafas lega.

Cinta memang dapat membuatku sengsara, tapi…

Aku juga tak bisa mengelak kalau cinta juga bisa membuatku sangat bahagia, seperti saat ini.

-XxX-

**Notre Dame Sport Stadium**

**Notre Dame VS USC Trojans Match**

**Normal POV**

"Yak! Pertandingan akan segera dimulai!" suara narator menggema ke seluruh stadion, "Sekarang, mari kita sambut sang tuan rumah….," ia mengambil nafas, "Notre Dame Fighting Irish!"

Beserta dengan teriakan itu, para pemain berseragam biru tua dengan helm berwarna emas muncul menuju lapangan. Sorak-sorai penonton menyambut mereka semua.

"HIE…ramai sekali!" ujar Sena panik.

"Tidak usah panik. Bertandinglah dengan serius," komentar Clifford.

"Bukannya kemarin kau sudah pergi menemui si cheerleader itu?" kata Bud, "Kau tidak boleh gugup."

"I-iya…," kata Sena, "Tapi, Bud-san, kenapa aku merasa kalau dia terus mendukungku, ya? Padahal 'kan, dia tidak ada di sini…"

"Yah, itu tentu saja karena—"

"GO GO GO! EYESHIELD 21! GO GO GO! KOBAYAKAWA SENAAAA! YA~!"

Sena merasa sekujur tubuhnya membeku mendengar teriakan barusan. Teriakan itu seperti…teriakan pemandu sorak yang paling dikenalnya….juga dicintainya.

"SUZUNA?" Sena menemukan gadis yang ada di pikirannya sedang beraksi bersama pom-pomnya, dengan balutan seragam cheerleader Notre Dame di pinggir lapangan.

"YA~! SENAAA!" sapa Suzuna riang gembira, "Berjuanglaaah!"

Sena berbinar,"Iya!"

Sorak sorai penonton kembali terdengar ketika para Fighting Irish bersiap di barisan mereka, berhadap-hadapan dengan USC Trojans.

"Tumben sekali kau baik, Hiruma-kun…," ujar seorang gadis berambut cokelat denganterusan putih dan sepatu bot pink setinggi lutut yang duduk manis di tribun sambil memegang dua gelas kopi Starbucks. "Aku heran, kerasukan malaikat apa kau ini?"

"Kekeke!" pemuda berambut spike berwarna pirang yang memakai mantel bulu-bulu berwarna hitam terkekeh seram. Ia asyik memperhatikan sekeliling lapangan sambil sesekali menggunakan teropong yang ia bawa.

"Itu karena aku bisa sekalian mengambil data pertandingan ini secara langsung! Kekeke!" katanya lagi.

"Hufft…kau ini. Dasar setan," keluh gadis disampingnya sambil meminum sedikit kopi miliknya.

Sebelum Clifford memberikan aba-aba untuk memulai pertandingan, Sena melirik ke Suzuna.

Suzuna juga melihatnya, dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil berucap:

"Ganbatte ne, Sena!"

"Ng!" ucap Sena sambil mengangguk semangat.

Dan senyuman bahagia pun mengembang di bibir keduanya.

'_Cause I am..._

_Falling in love…_

_With you, no, never…_

_I never gonna stop falling in love_

_With you…_

-TAMAT-

* * *

Uwaaaaah! Akhirnya selesaaaaaaaaaiiiii!

Sudah romantis belum? Heheheheheeeeee…

Diantara scene SenaSuzu kuselipkan humor pertengkaran HiruMamo. Benar-benar kebiasaan untuk menyelipkan humor, maafkan undine ya…

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca! mmm…apakah kalian menyukainya? *puppy eyes*

Kalau begitu, jangan lupa review! Anonymous juga boleh ikutan!

Pokoknya revieeeeeeeew!*ditabok*

Baiklah, sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya yaaaa!

_Grazie, ci vediamo!_

Sign,

K. F. Undinee


End file.
